Digits Code
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Dua minggu setelah kasus pembunuhan itu terselesaikan, Shikamaru harus menemui sebuah misteri teka-teki baru. Selembar kertas A4 yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang misterius kepada Departemen Kepolisian Konoha memuat dua deret angka. Apa maksud dari angka-angka itu? /Oneshot, sequel 'The Poem', RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : 1st POV, Oneshot, Alternate Universe, Riddle, Sequel 'The Poem'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Digits Code ~**

Orang-orang kepolisian terkagum-kagum atas apa yang telah kulakukan dua minggu yang lalu. Puisi satu bait yang memuat enam baris tersebut secara instan telah menuntun langsung kepada sosok si pembunuh. Beruntung pelaku yang memiliki nama panjang Kisame Hoshigaki itu memilih untuk tidak merepotkan pihak berwajib dengan memberikan keterangan berbelit-belit maupun mengelak atas tuduhan.

Dan oleh karena hal itulah, aku diijinkan untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke markas besar kepolisian kota Konoha. Berawal dari ketertarikan kepala Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang merasa ingin menghadirkanku di gedung ini untuk sekedar memberikanku wawasan lebih juga gambaran awal bekerja di bidang pelayanan publik (polisi). Apalagi si nanas jenggotan itu (ayahku) sangat-sangat menyetujui usulan dari atasannya tadi.

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas lengkap dengan tas jinjing, duduk santai di sebuah sofa lumayan butut yang ada di pojokan ruang kerja ayahku. Yang cukup luas namun nampak sempit karena banyaknya dokumen, berkas, arsip, barang-barang sejenisnya. Ditambah perabotan penting berukuran besar dan benda-benda tidak penting yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Sumpek.

"Haaah." ayahku menghembuskan asap rokok terakhirnya sebelum menghujamkan ujung benda kecil menyala itu ke tengah-tengah asbak berbentuk kura-kura. "Shikamaru, ayah akan berangkat ke Kiri sekarang juga. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya disini." ucapnya.

Aku yang sedang asyik bersantai dengan menumpangkan kaki kanan di atas paha kaki kiri menyahut, "Iya-iya. Lebih enak aku sendirian disini tanpa kehadiranmu."

Orang tua itu berdecih lirih setelah mendengar langsung kalimat sedikit sarkastis yang terlontar dari bibirku. Sambil memakai jaketnya yang besar, dia berbicara, "Ingat, jangan rusak ataupun ubah apapun yang ada disini. Hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Ya." jawabku penuh keengganan.

 _-Ceklek-_

Kulihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka sebelum tertutup kembali dari luar. Ayahku telah pergi. Hmm, tidak ada salahnya aku mengamati dokumen maupun arsip yang ada selagi ingin.

Kubangkit dari posisi duduk untuk melaju ke meja kerja si detektif yang berada hanya tiga meter di depan sana. Tertulis nama 'SHIKAKU NARA' pada bagian depan papan nama panjang yang diletakkan di atas meja. Kuambil sebuah document wallet yang terlihat tebal yang tergeletak sembarang di atas meja ayahku. Kegiatanku yang baru saja kumulai ini terhenti saat perhatianku teralih sepenuhnya kepada suara-suara percakapan lebih dari dua orang yang sedang berlangsung di lorong tepat depan ruangan ini.

'Hm, apa itu ya?' ku semakin tertarik saja karena nada bicara masing-masing orang meningkat intonasinya. Kemungkinan ada yang tidak beres, alias bukan obrolan ringan biasa.

Aku melangkah mendekati pintu untuk sekedar menguping. Tidak lupa tirai berlapis yang menutupi kaca pintu kubuka sedikit supaya kelihatan suasana di luar.

"Apa kau yakin ini cuma kerjaan orang iseng?"

"Aku yakin. Lihatlah, angka-angka tidak jelas seperti ini apa namanya kalau bukan iseng?"

"Tunggu-tunggu Kotetsu. Menurutku aneh jika orang iseng rela membungkus selembar kertas A4 seperti ini dengan kemasan yang rapi serta bagus."

"Iya, aku setuju dengan pendapatnya Hayate."

 _-Ceklek-_

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Malu rasanya jika langsung menimbrung ke dalam pembicaraan para polisi yang bahkan satupun dari mereka aku tidak kenal. Maka dari itu lebih baik seperti ini, menampakkan diri sedikit demi sedikit supaya salah satu atau beberapa dari mereka mau mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung alot.

Dan benar saja.

"Eh, kau Shikamaru-kun kan? Anak dari detektif kami?" seseorang dari mereka yang memiliki kantung mata hitam sangat kentara, tiba-tiba memanggilku.

Kurundukkan kepala sopan, "Eh, iya. Ada apa ya?"

"Kau kan yang telah berjasa dalam menuntaskan pemecahan kasus dua minggu lalu itu? Kupikir kami butuh jasamu disini, Shikamaru." kata pria yang satunya lagi. Pada name-tag-nya tercetak tulisan 'Kotetsu Hagane'.

"Baiklah. Tidak jadi masalah." aku menyanggupi permintaannya itu.

"Begini. Tadi barusan, lima belasan menit lalu ada seseorang yang memakai helm fullface merah kaca gelap dan juga jaket hitam yang mendatangi pos jaga di bawah untuk menyerahkan bingkisan ini." polisi muda yang memiliki ciri poni panjang menutupi mata kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebuah kardus yang sudah dirobek-robek sana-sini.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan dia langsung tancap gas begitu saja. Berusaha dikejar oleh petugas keamanan namun tidak terkejar sama sekali. Dan saat bingkisannya dibuka, hanya ada selembar kertas putih polos yang bertuliskan angka-angka tidak jelas seperti yang bisa kau lihat." pria yang bernama Hayate Gecko ini menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dimaksud olehnya kepadaku.

Kuterima dengan baik lagi hati-hati. Tidak ada tulisan maupun gambar lain selain dua deret angka yang tercetak besar di tengah-tengah. Posisi tulisannya vertikal ke bawah sehingga aku harus membacanya dengan memiringkan kertas ini terlebih dahulu.

* * *

13 0 177 _ K 3 177 4 + 1 4 17

* * *

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" aku bergumam keheranan.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang tadi? Seorang yang cerdas seperti Shikamaru saja merasa ini adalah ulah orang iseng." Kotetsu berusaha memantapkan argumennya yang tadi. Bahwa angka-angka itu tidaklah memiliki makna sama sekali. Dengan kata lain hanya sebuah keisengan belaka.

"Tapi aneh rasanya jika orang iseng berani melakukan hal jahil semacam ini. Ia bisa ditangkap dengan berbagai tuduhan." sergah Hayate cepat.

Sementara mereka masih sibuk beradu argumen satu dengan yang lainnya, otakku tetap berusaha mencerna dan mendalami lima belas angka yang disisipi sebuah huruf dan sebuah tanda operasi matematika ini. Emmm ...

'Ini ... ini bukan ulah orang iseng!'

"Maaf kalau terkesan tidak sopan tapi kita harus benar-benar mewaspadai hal ini. Ini bukan ulah orang iseng, kujamin." kalimat barusan kuucapkan dengan tegas.

"Apa?!" mereka saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tahu artinya, Shikamaru?" polisi yang kuketahui bernama Izumo Kamizuki dari name-tag di dadanya, bertanya antusias.

Aku menelan ludah seraya menganggukkan kepala penuh percaya diri. "Hm. Aku tahu artinya."

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Hehehe, author bikin satu lagi nih. Maaf sekali kalau ceritanya kependekan dan kurang greget.**

 **Kemarin di fic berjudul 'The Poem' soalnya ada seorang pe-review bernama Cyanborg Kuro-chan yang mengatakan jika fic itu kurang menantang. :(**

 **Dan maka dari itulah author bikin satu lagi, sekuel dari kemarin yang menurut author pribadi (subyektif) lebih menantang misterinya. 8)**

 **Tapi tidak tahu kalau menurut readers bagaimana. :D**

 **Silahkan dipecahkan maksud dari kode itu jika berminat. Kirim ke kotak review jawabannya kalau bisa ya. *modus***

 **Bagi pemilik akun (maaf sekali lagi ya bagi para pe-review anonim) akan author kasih tahu jawabannya apa. Hohoho.**

 **Oke, terimakasih telah bersedia membaca. ;)**


End file.
